Harry Potter y la hechicera perdida
by valeliza17
Summary: Luego de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, Harry y sus amigos se ven envueltos en una nueva aventura. En el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle están ocurriendo cosas misteriosas, y un extraño sueño irá revelando a Harry un secreto guardado por siglos.


**Capítulo 1: "El sueño"**

_"Una imagen me despertó. Una visión que aún permanecía en mi mente. Me levanto en medio de la oscura habitación. Enciendo la luz del escritorio y busco una hoja en blanco dentro de una carpeta de dibujos. Manoteo un lápiz y comienzo a trazar líneas en la hoja. Al principio las líneas no tienen sentido ni forma definida, pero luego, poco a poco, las líneas comienzan revelar la silueta y las facciones de un rostro… un rostro que no conocía. _

_Era un joven de unos diecisiete años. Tenía el cabello oscuro y despeinado. Usaba unos anteojos y… tenía una fina cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente._

_"¿Quien eres?" pregunté, como esperando que me respondiera, Tal vez la pregunta me la hacía a mi misma."¿Eres real?"… Probablemente seas un producto de mi imaginación". _

Solo queda una semana de clases del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todavía es muy temprano. Todos duermen. Todos menos Harry. Había tenido un sueño tan extraño que lo mantenía despierto. Oyó una voz que nunca había oído. Vio entre imágenes borrosas lo que parecía ser una persona hablándole. "Era una joven como de mi edad" pensó Harry, tratando de recordar su sueño. La joven tenía el cabello largo y tan negro como el suyo. Quiso recordar cuales fueron sus palabras, pero le resultaba imposible. Esto comenzó a inquietarlo. Daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Miró hacia su costado. En la otra cama estaba Ron, hablando dormido con unas arañas que le torturaban haciéndole cosquillas. Harry se sonrió. Luego se incorporó, manoteó los anteojos que estaban en la mesa de luz y encendió una vela. Echó un vistazo sobre la mesa de luz. Allí había unos pergaminos, dos sobres y una carta desdoblada que ya había sido leída. Era de Hermione. La tomó y se dispuso a leerla otra vez.

_Queridos Ron y Harry:_

_En estos momentos me encuentro en Sydney, Australia. Tengo la esperanza de que al fin encuentre a mis padres. _

_Como saben, no ha sido fácil seguirles la pista ya que ahora sus nombres son diferentes. Sin embargo Percy se ha portado muy bien conmigo y me está ayudando mucho. Fue muy amable en ofrecerse a acompañarme. Ahora mismo está buscándolos en el directorio. Si es necesario iremos al registro civil. _

_Nos hemos retrasado porque en el ministerio de este país son muy estrictos con los asuntos de migración de brujos, aunque solo vayas a quedarte una semana. Tuvimos que llenar muchos papeles y pasar varias medidas de seguridad. Fue bastante tedioso. Pero, gracias a unos contactos que tiene Percy en el ministerio, nos permitieron buscar a mis padres libremente… con la condición de que nos escoltara un auror del ministerio de magia llamado Winston Brown._

_No puedo quejarme. Admito que al principio el señor Brown me pareció algo tosco e inflexible, pero no resultó tan malo como creí. Nos acompaña a todas partes y también nos ha servido de guía._

_Con algo de suerte, encontraremos a mis padres en un par de días, y estaré lista para revertir el hechizo obliviate._

_Pronto los volveré a ver. Trataré de llegar antes del banquete de fin de año._

_Con cariño de _

_Hermione_

_P.D.: ¡Los extraño!_

Harry esbozó otra sonrisa. Dejó la carta en su lugar y muchos recuerdo vinieron a él.

Era increíble pensar que había pasado casi un año desde que él, Ron y Hermione habían emprendido la difícil misión de terminar aquello que Dumbledore había iniciado: La búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocruxes, que mantenían con vida a Voldemort.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguieron, el mundo mágico volvió a estar en paz.

Sucedieron muchas cosas: Los mortífagos que aún quedaban con vida fueron encarcelados, a excepción de los Malfoy, que fueron indultados por traicionar a Voldemort en el último momento.

Kingsley ShacKlebolt fue nombrado ministro de magia. El ministerio fue restituido.

En Hogwarts se llevó a cabo el funeral mas largo y memorable que se haya visto, en honor a los caídos en la segunda guerra contra los mortífagos.

Minerva Mcgonagall volvió al puesto de directora del colegio, que fue reconstruido y en pocas semanas volvió a ser como lo conocían, excepto por un detalle diferente. En el vestíbulo, los enormes relojes, que marcaban los puntos de cada casa, fueron reconstruidos y, exactamente en la pared opuesta, construyeron un mural con más de cien fotografías enmarcadas que se movían y saludaban a los transeúntes. Era un monumento a las víctimas de Voldemort. La profesora Sprout fue quien tuvo la idea y los demás profesores estuvieron de acuerdo en crearlo.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar a Fred, tan alegre y bromista. A Lupin, a quien le había tomado cariño desde que fue su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. A Tonks, sonriente y con su flamante cabello de color rosa chicle. Fue muy duro perderlos.

Ahora el tiempo, aunque muy poco, le había dado algo parecido a la resignación. Sintiendo que valía la pena recordarlos con la dulce melancolía de que ellos, al igual que sus padres y Sirius, Moody, Dumbledore y Snape, no se habían ido del todo. Ellos siempre vivirían en su corazón y en el de que los conocían. A demás, Lupin y Tonks habían dejado algo mas que solo recuerdos. Ellos se habían quedado en su hijo el pequeño Teddy Lupin. Sintió una gran felicidad, ya que él, Harry James Potter, fue elegido para ser el padrino del pequeño Teddy, y pensó que era una suerte. Tenerlo podía decirse que era una forma de estar con ellos otra vez…

De repente, Harry se sobrecogió. Parte de su sueño volvió a su memoria. Estaba en un bosque hermoso e iluminado. Una suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro y oyó risas. Unas figuras casi irreales se aparecían entre los árboles. Parecían mujeres que flotaban en el aire y que, por momentos, se desvanecían entre el viento y las hojas flotantes. Comenzó a seguirlas y, entonces, vio una joven parada junto a un árbol. Estaba de espaldas a él. Tenía el cabello largo y negro. Se acercó a ella. La joven se dio vuelta y lo observó sonriendo levemente, extendió su mano y le dijo…

-¿Harry?- una voz masculina lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era Neville, que se había despertado con el resplandor de la luz de la vela.

-¡Neville!- contestó en tono de sorpresa.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Neville, mientras se sentaba en su cama adoselada.

-Es que tuve un sueño muy extraño… Pero no es nada. Perdón por despertarte.

-No te preocupes. Oye Harry,¿No tienen un partido de Quidditch el día de hoy?

-¡Es cierto!

Los partidos de Quidditch se habían prohibido durante el año a causa de los hermanos Carrow. Convencieron al profesor Snape (que en esos momentos era el director) de que jugar al Quidditch era una total perdida de tiempo para los alumnos, y que carecía de practicidad didáctica. Pero ahora que todo volvía a la normalidad, tanto Harry como los demás miembros de los equipos de la escuela extrañaban jugar un buen partido.

-Creo que será mejor que trate de descansar. Buenas noches Neville.

-Buenas noches, Harry. ¡Seguro que jugarán muy bien!

Harry apagó la vela y ambos se recostaron en sus camas.

-Será mejor no pensar- se dijo Harry a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos- Es solo un sueño...


End file.
